


Where Love Was Born

by crystaltear (Heartensoul)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/crystaltear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sakura return to where it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Love Was Born

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme fluff. This was written a few years ago, and I'm unsure if it was ever revealed how Naruto grew to like Sakura, so my apologizes if this no longer lines up with canon.

A normal childhood is likely filled with memories of the very good and very bad, small moments in time that stand out from the ordinary existence of learning and playing and peers. But for Naruto, who had a fairly tragic childhood in comparison to the others in Konoha, the memories of youth before the birth of Team 7 is a continuum of loneliness that once in awhile gives pause for a moment of unguarded happiness. Most of these moments were in great thanks to Iruka, but one special time was created by the girl who caused, for Naruto, the first stirrings of adolescent love.

They were around seven, he recalls.

_The snow was heavily-laden all over the ground on that cold afternoon, new and untouched from the early-morning storm. The soft crunch of the snow beneath his feet and his heavy breathing were all he could hear as he struggled through the field, running as hard as he could manage. He heard his tormentors only a few yards behind him, gaining ground in their shoes of superior quality, knew without looking that they had reloaded with balls of packed snow while they hurried to catch him. He felt the remainders of ice from the last assault clinging to his hair and face, his skin burning from the sting of cold and pain. He was running out of steam when he reached the small park, and was just about to accept his fate; the taunts and laughter of his pursuers were close enough that they would soon gain sight of him again, and he knew that would encourage them to come upon him even quicker. Resigned, he stared down at his snow-laced shoes and waited._

_“Come here!”_

_The boy glanced around at the sound of a small voice that was filled with urgency. It called again, and then he saw her, standing inside the canopied platform of the slide, waving him welcome inside. He glanced back to ensure the group of boys were still far enough away, and then rushed the slide, trying to get enough momentum to make it up the arch on his own. The metal was slippery underneath his shoes, catching the well-worn treads and keeping him from completing his goal. He only reached three-fourths of the way to the top, but a hand reached out for him, and with the girl’s help and the edge of the slide to pull him up, Naruto found safety at the top._

_The group of kids passed a few minutes later, and the two hidden youths did not move, hardly breathed, so not to give away their location. Naruto gazed at the girl in gratitude, peeking past the long pink hair hiding her face and looked into aqua eyes. He grinned at her when he felt it was safe to move, and she--ever so timidly--smiled back._

In time, Sakura went through some transformations, and Naruto figured she had forgotten that moment. For her it was probably just a moment to be lost in the blur, but he had never forgotten--he saw that kindness in her all the time, even when she had hated him, even when she had loved someone else--still that smile remained. 

That love, created in the tiny structure of a playground slide, has now matured into something much more tangible with time--creating a comrade, a friend, a lover, from the tendrils of a hopeless infatuation. Naruto is still as hopeless as ever when it comes to romance (among other things,) but the medical ninja has learned to deal with his short-comings while loving him as well as she can. 

It never occurred to him at that time to ask what Sakura had been doing there, hiding on that platform, and he sometimes reflects on it when he passes by that spot in his travels. On this night he thinks of it again as the two of them are passing by that playground, their feet crunching against the snow much like his had on that day over fifteen years ago. Their pace is slow and easy now, unlike his back then, but Naruto takes Sakura’s hand and follows that old path of his, feeling nostalgic for their love’s origins.

When they arrive at the slide, Sakura sits at the base without a word, and Naruto tries to hide a smile. An idea forms as he sees her sitting there, her slight form fitting easily between each side of the slide. He leans down and captures her mouth in his own, coaxing her backward until she is resting against the smooth metal. The night is late and cold, and he doesn’t think anyone else will be out in the dark. Besides--

“It’s cold, Naruto!” she protests as she catches on to his plan, but her smack against his arm is half-hearted at best, and he knows that real protest from Sakura would have him sailing into the cold ground in moments. He tugs at the clasps of her clothes--the zippers and buttons of her top, the tiny clasp at the top of her pants--pulling them apart but not off of her, mindful of the chill of the metal. He works at her bindings next, lifting her ever so slightly by the waist as he unwraps her much like a precious present. He can feel himself hardening as more of her skin is revealed to his eyes and he leans the arm supporting her against the cold slide in an attempt to deter his body’s reaction. The cold metal sends a jolt through his body, but it doesn’t do much to settle the warmth pooling in his abdomen. He tosses away the bindings quickly and leans back a bit, allowing the light of the moon to gleam off of Sakura’s skin.

Sakura lets out a small gasp as the cool night air touches her skin, her exposed breasts tightening in response. Naruto takes this as a welcome invitation and leans down again, his warm breath greeting one of her hardened nipples in a cloud of air. He blows ever so lightly across her chest to the other nipple, then down the valley of her smooth, quivering stomach and then travels back up the path, and down again. By the third time Sakura is whimpering quietly and Naruto can feel the slight trembling of her muscles underneath his hand, the same as he can feel his own trembling running through his body. He takes a moment to collect himself, bracing each arm against the sides of the slide, and then his tongue darts out to her nipple. Sakura finally cries out, the contrast of warmth and cold with the assault of tongue and teeth too much for composure, and the corners of Naruto’s lips turn up in triumph. 

The moment of triumph is lost though, when one of Sakura’s hands snake out from behind his neck and descend purposefully to the band of Naruto’s pants. He is not in ninja gear, so Sakura must momentarily fight with the fastenings. Once open, her finger runs teasingly along Naruto’s stomach just below his naval. A short bark of laughter erupts from him and he releases her breast to gaze up at her; she has a smile upon her lips that makes her look rather smug. Then her cool palm is suddenly surrounding him, and his eyes close as he hisses and groans in response to her teasing fingers and the friction they’re creating.

“Don’t do that,” he warns, but he begins rocking against her hand, his body ignoring his desire for patience. 

“Oh?” she hums in response. “Are we not feeling so triumphant anymore?”

Naruto does not--cannot--manage to form a reply, so Sakura is allowed to take the lead, capturing his face with her free hand and coaxing him up to her own. She slides her tongue along the inside of his lower lip, evading each time he tries to claim it with his mouth. Their mouths meet in two rapids puffs of air, breath and tongues intertwining as they swallow each others' moans. Their pants are pulled away in a flurry of movement and the tugging of fabric, and Naruto’s arms quickly wrap around Sakura’s lower half to shield her from the cold metal as best he can. He feels Sakura capture him with her hands once more, and is about to protest when her legs wrap around him and he feels her positioning him against her entrance. He buries his face in her hair and gathers her as close as he can, trying to surround her, trying to replicate the feeling he gets as he pushes inside her and she surrounds him.

They find their rhythm quickly as Naruto rocks against her in an act that has been performed many times before but never dulls between them. He can feel Sakura arching against the curve of the slide as she is pushed upward with each thrust, and then gravity is pulling her down again to meet him. When he begins to feel the end of his restraint he slips his hand between them, fingers caressing at varying pressure until he feels her breath hitch against his neck. His fingers slide against her in time with each thrust, and soon she is crying out, her muscles clenching tightly around him in response. The pull is too much, and he crushes himself against her with his final thrust, spilling himself inside of her and on the base of the slide.

When he catches his breath, he lifts his head and grins at her. As expected, she smacks him upside the head. 

“Idiot, this is a child’s playground,” she reprimands him, but there is no way of claiming she is anything but pleased. “Some poor children could have come and seen us.”

“At this hour? Nah. Besides, if they did, they could chalk it up as an early lesson. They would thank us!”

“I don’t think any parent would appreciate you teaching their kid about sex. Even if you are the Hokage.”

Naruto hums contentedly in response, willing to be reprimanded if it means he can rest for a couple of minutes. They moan simultaneously as he pulls out of her and then he rests against her again, unafraid of letting her bear his weight. 

“Sakura,” he mumbles against her hair. “Let’s go up on the platform for a few minutes.”

Sakura tilts her head back to look up at the small shelter. “I’m not sure if we’re going to both fit, Naruto.”

But she relents, and after gathering their pants and fixing their clasps they are climbing up the slide, slipping up the wrong end as Naruto had all those years before. Sakura reaches the top with ease and pulls herself inside, and then her hand reaches out for her husband. Her smile is kind and loving and all-knowing, and Naruto clasps her hand in his much larger one and allows her to pull him up.

“You remembered,” he sighs, his heart warming at the sight of her re-enacting that moment just for him. They scoot inside the small space and he pulls her into his lap, brushing away her pink strands of hair and pressing his lips to her forehead. “I fell in love with you here, you know.”

She smiles at him, and he sees once again that even though her smile may age, it will never change. 

“I know. And I’m glad.”

The night is too cold for them to stay there long, but they remain as long as they can, huddling in the small space where their love was born.


End file.
